Sailor Kitty
by PrinceKitty16
Summary: This story about the new sailor soliders P.S I know guys can't be sailor scouts but it is up to you this is not a AU story what happend is that Anthony was born with a Sailor Crystal and it had a reverse effect and BAM


By Anthony Higgs

Prologue - Night On The Kitty Moon

No help me please! No! Sailor Timestar said Prince Kitty! Run Prince! Said Sailor Timestar who was bleeding out. No! Oh no a Youma! Leave me alone! Kitty Cosmic Power! Help! Said the Youma. I have to get out of here. I'm so sorry Timestar. Prince! Said Sailor Flamerose. Flamerose! Hey Kitty. Everyone is dying! Then a scream was heard. Help! Then Prince Kitty looked down through the castle railing. It was Sailor Sun. No! Then Prince Kitty saw Queen Zella I want Sailor Flamerose! Help said Sailor Flamerose! Stop! Then Prince Kitty saw Sailor Flamerose get stabbed. Then Queen Zella disappeared. Flamerose! Please don't leave me! I love you. Then Prince Kitty kissed Sailor Flamerose. This is for you he heald up his wand and said. I call upon the Imperium Kitty Crystal to seal away the Blacketverse, to let us be reborn on earth, seal away our memories, and one last thing seal away our powers till the time is right. Now Activate! And Anthony Got his wish but 2,000 years later will all of this change? Now are story takes place on earth where Prince Kitty's incarnation is Anthony Higgs.

Chapter 1 - Sailor Kitty Activates

Beep! Beep! Holy crap I'm late for school! He put on his shorts, his blue shirt, and his shoes. Then he went to his Mom and asked his mom for his lunch. Thanks Mom love you bye! He ran through the streets of Oregon. Then he saw a bunch of preschoolers hurting a cat. Hey you brats leave that kitty alone! Hiya! Anthony punched all of the kids. I'm sorry kitty did those brats hurt you. Then he asked a old man what time it was. 8:02 sonny said the old man. I'm sorry kitty i have to go. Then he ran off towards Seaside Middle School. Finished! Hey Anthony how you doing said Carry. Anthony thought in his head what a major fox. So you wanna go to this new store in the mall. Ya! Wait please don't tell me it is one of those stupid carebear stores where you get to make a virtual carebear and you have to fight evil bears! No silly! It is a store where there are a bunch of cute kitty's you can pet. Cool we have to go! Hey class! Hi Mrs. Watermouth! Well class time for a pop quiz! Now here are the questions.

Name a good role model

Name a state

Name a type of plant

Then it was time for lunch after the test. Here are your test results. F+! Gosh why put the plus on these things it's pointless! So Carry whats your grade? D+is my grade. You know what after school I'm going to ask her why I got that grade. Eight naps later. Ring! Now to ask her about that grade. Hey Mrs. Watermouth I have a question for you? What! Why did I get a F+ on my test. I can tell you why I asked you name a good role model you put Britney Spears, name a state you put Whoville, and name a plant you put Watermouth is a slug. But... No buts! Go! How did it go? Not good. Well let's got to the mall!After running through two whole blocks they got there. Now let's see those kitty's Oh look at that one. After three hours at the mall Anthony decided to leave. He had to walk two whole blocks to get home. He went inside, and went to his room. Then he heard a cat. A cat! ... With a crescent bald spot? It's not a bald spot how rude! Now this cat is talking this day can't get any weirder! I know this is a dream because i ate those three ice cream cones. It is not a dream my name is Poppy and I have been sent to help you save the world from the Blacketverse. Now I know that I am dreaming. Here I don't if this will do any good because I don't have a lot of memories but here. Poppy Memorie Revival! No Flamerose! Queen Zella! Everyone! Now time for. The Kitty Compact. Now Yell. Kitty Prism Power! Yes Anthony said mindlessly. Kitty Prism Power! Then Anthony glew with light then he was Sailor Kitty. Hey what is this? You need to help your crush Carry she is in Compact can help you. Right! Kitty Compact Teleportation! Help me! I want your energy! Yo Wrinkle head you need some simply ageless cream. Who are you! I am the champion of Kitty's, Adorbelness. And Everything Small And Little.

I am Sailor Kitty! And you are going to get some surgery. In the name of the Kitty Moon I shall punish you. And my name is Yenta the energy sucker. Now time for you Little Kitty to die. No! Then Anthony jumped out of the way just in time. Anthony use your crown! Right! Kitty Frisbee Action! Ow! Die! No! Kitty Bell Echos! Take the Kitty Moon Wand! Kitty Barage Attack! No this can't be happening! Wow I did it! Now I wanna go home I hope all of this people are OK? Next day. Hey Anthony I had a dream that this person called Sailor Kitty saved me. Me to a bunch of girls screamed. People I had a long night and I'm really tired can you people keep it down! He also kinda looked like Anthony only with ears and tail. Anthony then dreamed of last night. Ahh he said. Chapter 2


End file.
